That kid under the police tape
by southernprarie
Summary: The team is called out to investigate a murder, but while there G finds a kid, who plays a major role in his past. Rated T for language.


G Callen's Little Sister

Based loosely on episodes of NCIS and NCIS Los Angeles. I came up with this idea before the season finale. I do not own any of the characters. I don't care what anyone says but this idea was mine.

G's P.O.V.

Sam and I showed up at headquarters on time, for once. Eric whistled and we all raced upstairs bickering about Kenzie's dating skills. Hetty called us over and said "A dead navy lutenant was found murdered this morning. Mr. Callen I believe this falls into your jurisdiction. Go." "Comon" I said.

Kasey Adian's P.O.V.

I had somehow managed to convince David to cover for me at home. I ran to the house but I stopped short at the cemetery and lowered my head. I picked some Morning Glories and continued on my way. I stopped at the end of the block, there were cop cars everywhere, all around the house. I pulled my shirt down, pulled up my jeans, and pushed my hair under my baseball hat. I walked up the street and up to the house. Then I did something illegal, I slipped under the yellow do not cross tape and walked up to the doorstep and placed my Morning Glories on the stoop. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Sam's P.O.V.

G grabbed his shoulder. Then in an abnormally high voice he shouted "Get the hell offa me." G ripped the hat off of him and a ton of hair fell down. A girl! I pulled G and called Kenzie over. "Whose gonna question hi- ah her?" I asked. "Lemme at her, she looks scared and alone," Kenzie stated. "Its an act," G said with certainty "Kids at homes are really good at it." "So you think she's from a foster home?" I asked. "No, I'm dead sure she's from the home, 'Los Angeles City of Angels Home for Misplaced Children'," G said, "What?" G turned around the girl was staring at him with adorable big brown puppy dog eyes. "Is this gonna take a long time mister? Cause' if it ain't I gotta get home." She asked in a cute little voice. "I ain't fallin' for it sugar, who are you?" Lord, he had to go there.

Kenzie's P.O.V.

Oh my god, you ever spent a car ride back to NCIS with Callen and a little girl we picked up staring at each other for like half an hour? Torture. When we got back we took her to the boathouse. Nate and Eric came in, Nate looked at her on the screen. "She looks calm, like this has happened before, just a little shock." He said with certainty. "You mean she's been interrogated before?" asked Sam. "I don't think she's been interrogated before but she definitely knows the loopholes of the law, maybe she's been arrested." Nate shrugged as he talked. "Run a search through foster home websites and juvie," Callen said, "stupid juvie." Callen mumbled that last part. "You've been to juvie, like arrested?" Eric asked. "Yah, I was caught with drugs at school and involved in gang activity, but I did nothing that second time." Wow that I wasn't expecting from Callen. Eric's search beeped, we all turned around. "Nice, one video and some pictures" Eric said. "Lets start with the video." Said Sam. Eric pressed some buttons and a video started.

In the video we see a room with a bunch of little girls making their beds. Then we hear male voices in a hushed tone behind the camera; "Cute" "Dude they're like half your age!" "I know, man!" "Oh shut up." Then a little girl in full view of the camera with her hair in braids, a pair of jeans, and a jumper/dress that was way to small spoke. "G, are you trying to get us in trouble?"

We all turned to look at Callen he looked right back and said, "What?" We turned back to the video.

The camera was handed over with a, "here Gus". A teenage boy that bore a strange resemblance to Callen stepped into view and picked up the girl. She screamed "G! Lemme down!" Soon all the little girls and the older boys were laughing and some little girls were screaming as they tackled the boys in view. Then a chubby lady walked into the room with a stern look on her face, "What do you think your doing?" There was a lot of mumbling. The lady looked at us (or the boy with the camera) "Dalliado turn that damned thing off."

The video kept rolling, "Hey Callen who's she?" I asked. "The missus, Ms. Davenstien. Made my life hell." He replied. "Who named their kid Dalliado?" I asked. "Last name, she used it if you were in trouble." He answered simply. I turned back to the video.

The lady kept talking, "Dalliado, my office. Callen, my office. Callen, my office." Then a little girl with a long blonde ponytail came up, "But Ms. Davenstien Kasey didn' do nothin' wrong she was just playin'" "Stephanie be quiet." The lady snapped. The blonde shrank back shyly. The girl with the brown braids looked at the girl with the blonde ponytail, "Sorry Dustin…" "Its ok Kasey, Good luck Kasey Aiden." "Thanks Stephanie." The camera took a sudden drop and we saw two bigger pairs of feet, a lady's heels, and a little kids sneakers heading down a staircase. Then we saw a polished wooden floor, which was quite different than the faded, stained with blood and drinks floor in the other rooms we'd seen before. "Gus Dalliado sit, G Callen sit, Kasey Aiden Vanessa Callen sit."

We all looked at Callen in shock. "Whose Kasey Aiden Vanessa, G?" Sam asked. "Her." Eric said pointing to the girl in the interrogation room. "G is she your…?" Sam asked trailing off. "Sister" Callen said defensively "Thought she was dead." We looked back at the video.

"Look lady you can't tell her she can't have no fun in her life, you already ruined Gs and half a mine, but she's still little she can still live a life. But you, your just a mother-fuckin' bitch!" Dalliado said. " Gus…"Callen's younger self said. "Gustavo! That was the most stupidest thing to do. She gonna roast cha' alive an' eat cha'!" said Kasey.

I laughed.

Ms. Davenstien then spoke up, "Mr. Dalliado did you just back talk and swear at my face." "Yes'm." we heard a thud and the screen became partially fuzzy. We then heard slaps and screams of pain. Kasey screaming, "Stop! Stop!". Then a "SHIT, you disgusting little girl" from Ms. Davenstien. Then a thud and you saw a boy's face coated in blood hit the floor and blood pooled around his face. Kasey "G! Gimme some wet paper towels, and help me get him up to your room-". Then the video was cut off.

Sam's P.O.V.

We all turned and looked at G. He was laughing silently to himself, he turned and looked at the girl. "Hey, Callen what are you laughing at that was terrible." Kenzie said. "I know I remember it, but it's just, its just Kasey bit the missus." I grinned "That is what that lady was screaming about a kid biting her, how old was she." "I was almost 18 so she was about 6." G said. "11 years that's a substantial age difference." I said. "Yah almost 12 years." He responded. Then Nate spoke up "I think Callen should interrogate her possibly with one of you guys in the room, but she knows him and probably feels more confident with him." We agreed and Callen went in. Through the screen we observed.

Hetty's P.O.V.

I walked into the boathouse and saw Mr. Callen and a little girl in the interrogation room. "Whose she?" I asked. "A little girl we picked up at the victim's house." Sam said. "Callen's little sister." Eric said. "What was his, his little **sister** doing at our victim's house?" I asked in shock. "Dunno." Said Nate.

Kenzie's P.O.V.

Callen walked into the interrogation room and the girl gave a stare better than one of Agent Gibbs's. "So one a' ya idiots got nough' goddamned guts ta' talk ta' a teenage girl?" We could see Callen holding back lots of bad words. He sighed, "Cut it Kasey! Wait babe, you're a teenager? Kas- I thought you were little, like eight." "If ya' hadn't ditched me! DUDE! I was six and you was all I'd got." Callen groaned, "would it kill you to keep it down a level." "GOD I HATE YOU!" Kasey screamed. She punched the window and her fist came through. "Isn't that supposed to be bullet proof?" Eric asked. "And you dumb-asses go to hell I didn't do anything wrong! You tell me what's illegal about honoring your dead friend's death-day and place of murder!" She screamed. We stood shocked. Then we heard a crash, Kasey had smashed through the door and ran out, screaming. Callen came out looking mad. "Did I mention she had a temper?" He asked. Sam smiled. "She'll never get through security," I said. "Oh she will, she can get out of anything" Callen said. "We'll find her, we need her, G… but what did she mean a friends death?" Sam asked. "That was the house Jason was killed in, she loved him. But he didn't die today, I have no idea." Callen said.

G's P.O.V.

HELL! That girl she was a hell raising pain when she was six! Now she's about thirteen and can bust her foot through a bulletproof door. "So G where would she be?" Sam asked. "I Dunno, ask around," I said. "Oh yeah, hey have you seen a girl around here? Who do we ask, local gangs?" Sam responded teasingly. "Yeah." I said. "No really man." "Really, that girl was a hellion at six, can't imagine how many gangs she's in now." "No Way!" "Yeah…" We turned into the driveway for the Los Angeles City of Angels Home for Misplaced Children. We stepped out of the car, I shuddered and Sam looked at me. "What's the matter G?" "Nothin' really, its just I haven't been here in forever." "Oh." We walked through the door.

Sam's P.O.V.

We walked into the big brick building and G sighed. An older teenage boy ran through the hall, he paused, "Hey who are you? Are you lookin' for the missus?" G caught a breath "Tyler?" Now the boy looked shocked, "G, man! It's been forever!" "Tyler. How old are you now, last time I saw you I swear you were around thirteen." "Yeah man goin' on eighteen, last year in this hell born joint." G laughed, "I remember that feeling, then ya gotta get work." The boy laughed, "Yeah I guess!" 'Why are you running?" "Your dang sisters on my tail." "Whadda ya do?" Just then a blur of black ran past us screaming, "YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT MAN!" Tyler started running, he ran into an older version of the fat lady in the video. "TYLER O'RYAN, KASEY AIDIEN VANESSA CALLEN!" The blur froze and G pulled her into his chest, a glare froze on his face. "No…" The lady stammered. "Laura." G sneered. "G don't be stupid, ain't she still like your ma or somthin'?" Kasey asked pulling herself closer to him. "Well, Well, Well, G Callen I was wondering when you could take this tramp out of my hands." "HEY! I ain't no tramp! Am I G?" Kasey practically screamed. The lady pulled her off of G and threw her at a door. Kasey screamed as the lady threw Tyler at her. Tyler grabbed Kasey and shoved her into the room and slammed the door. G stepped forward, a glare frozen on his face.


End file.
